


Don't Look In The Closet

by lah_mrh



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Treat, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 16:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5097791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lah_mrh/pseuds/lah_mrh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone always says closet monsters aren't real, but Sarah knows better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Look In The Closet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gloria_scott](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloria_scott/gifts).



Sarah jerks awake, her heart pounding. Someone's in the house. She can hear them moving around downstairs.

Trying not to panic, she keeps her eyes on the door to her room as she reaches over to her bedside table for her cell. She pulls her gaze away long enough to check it, and feels her heart drop. Out of power. She must have forgotten to charge it.

He head snaps back up when she hears the creak of the stairs. They're heading this way.

Quietly, barely able to breathe, she slips off the bed and crawls underneath. _Go away_ , she thinks desperately. _Just take what you want, and go away._

But her pleas are in vain. The intruder finishes ascending the stairs and moves down the hallway, heading inescapably for her bedroom. Sarah darts a look at the closet, but it's too late, and she pulls herself further into a corner as the door opens.

From her vantage point under the bed, all she can see is a pair of boots. They move from the doorway over to her bed, and there's an annoyed grunt as their owner realises she isn't in it.

Turning around, the boots approach the closet. The door slides open, and Sarah closes her eyes.

The next few minutes are filled with screams, pleas for mercy, and the cracking of bones. Eventually the sounds die away, and Sarah opens her eyes.

In the middle of her floor is a huge shadowy beast with glowing eyes, surrounded by blood and viscera. Part of the intruder's arm still hangs from its mouth.

It stares at Sarah, and she stares back for a moment, before breaking into a grin. "Thanks, Musty," she says, climbing out from under the bed. "I can always count on you."

She wrinkles her nose at the mess and adds, "Maybe you could eat a little more neatly next time, though? This is going to take forever to clean up."

The beast shrugs, still chewing on the remains of its latest meal. Sarah reaches out and rubs a hand over its head, smiling as it leans into the touch.

Everyone always says closet monsters aren't real, but Sarah knows better.


End file.
